Destined to be
by HumanitiesKawaiiest
Summary: Levi is an author with many intresting 'flaws' as he likes to call them. He has a rough past, an obstinate personality, and two different colored eyes. When he finds someone who actually makes this flawed man feel complete, he will go through anything to keep his light shining and by his side. Rated M for mature language and XXX
1. Chapter 1

My Faults

Chapter 1:

DISCLAIMER: I GOT THE IDEA TO WRITE THIS OFF OF A PICTURE ON TUMBLR OH GOD I AM SO SORRY IF YOU WROTE A STORY ON IT BUT I COULDN'T FIND ONE SO IMMA WRITE ONE OF MY OWN… DEAR LORD SORRY SORRY! I also do not own AOT/SNK … and this is a yaoi, so you have been warned.

 _There is something that is to be made clear. In my life, I have been very unfortunate. I've made bad decisions, committed crimes and got away with them, and lost people I care deeply about due to my own negligence. Yet, there are no regrets to be had. I lived my live the way I chose, and I have to live with it. I realized on the brink of death that this isn't something to be played around with._

' _Life is precious, baby. Don't ever forget that, kay?' My mother said ions ago, when life actually mattered. However, as I lay on the cold pavement in an abandoned ware house, I pondered what my mom told me before she herself passed away._

 _Years later, I admit I've made a few good decisions. I made a life for myself in a small town. I have a few people I can trust. I have a house, a car, things I need._

 _So answer me this. Why is everything still as grey and ugly as it was when I was a teenager? Why is it exactly, that I can't find a purpose to this life that I am supposed to live for you mom?_

"Excuse me, sir?" a voice lulled me out of writing. "I'm sorry to disturb you, but I have your coffee…" I looked up to see the brightest smile that was meant for me in my entire existence.

"Thanks…" I said, trying to disguise my obvious shock.

"Anytime!" he answered, almost too quickly. I risked another glance, and the warmth from his simple smile traveled to smack me across the face. What is this shit?

With that, he walked back behind the counter to grab his notepad to take someone else's order. The way that he carried himself was wistful and full of energy. His bright eyes caught my attention as he glanced up at me yet again from across the room.

If you looked close enough, you could see freckles on his lightly tanned face, and the way his hair fell perf-

Wait… Oh god I'm not a shitty brat anymore! I need to pull my head out of my ass and get back to work! I need to finish this manuscript by next week, there's no time for ogling at brats in a run-down dinner…

I finished my coffee, and a few more chapters of my novel when I got up to pay. I'm not sure why I did it, but I left a fifteen dollar tip… I think I'll come back tomorrow…

XxXxXxXxXxXx

As I pulled into my drive way, I couldn't help but sigh with dissatisfaction. "Home sweet home…" I said under my breath, walking out to my front door. As I opened the door, the dark house welcomed me with a chill that always runs through the house. "I'm home." I said to no one, taking my shoes off.

To be perfectly honest, I like my home. It's clean, and easy to manage. I know I have enough money to get a spacious apartment, but there's only me and my fat cat Titan. If anything, he's the only reason I even come home at night. The Siamese cat jogged over to me from the couch, excited like a stupid dog, and threw himself at me, meowing like I haven't seen him in weeks.

"Hey fat ass." I greeted, scratching his behind his ear and under his chin. He purred and shed all over me, indicating it was time to do laundry.

By 10:30, my entire house is clean, again, and my laundry for the week is done. It's too late to take a bath, so I went up to the sink and washed my face.

Looking into the mirror, I stood there analyzing what I had become. My name is Levi Ackerman. I'm 27 years old, and am rather short for my age. I have an undercut hairstyle that I can manage to cut myself, and a rather dull style. Yet in all my faults, I have an even greater fault that bothers me to this day. I have one dark blue eye, and one golden eye. I know that sounds like some shit anime trait, or a total and utter piece of crap lie, but it's the truth. I'm Levi, and I am and never will be like anyone else. And I will never regret a 'fault' that someone precious gave me.

Hey guys. I know I haven't written in like… 5ever, but I have to say I will work hard on this. Expect more from me now that I've graduated high school


	2. Chapter 2

Caught in the Act

Chapter 2:

The next day, I came back to the same tiny dinner, promptly at 6:25, because…

"Welcome!" I was greeted by the teen who worked here yet again.

"Hey." I replied, feeling a heat rise to my cheeks as I went to sit in my usual spot. I pulled out my note book again, and began writing. This is supposed to be an auto biography, which I totally disagreed on writing, but my shit for brains publicist demanded one to be written. Sometimes, that woman needs to be put in a cardboard box floating down the river.

"Hello sir! What can I get for you today?" the object of my thoughts asked kindly, holding his pen at the ready.

"Can I get a… café mocha please?" I ordered, looking bravely to read his face. He quickly wrote down the order, and then looked at me yet again with a breath taking smile.

"Anything else?" he asked, smiling kindly down at me.

"No thanks…" I answered, looking directly at his name badge. "Eren." I almost said breathily. What the hell is wrong with me? This is getting bad way to quickly…

"Okay, it should be out in a minute!" he said, in a rushed tone. I think I made him nervous… I want to do it again, and want to bully him like no one's business.

As he walked away, uttered, " I'll be waiting…"

Seven minutes passed by, and then a gleeful Eren appeared out of the corner of my eye, holding my drink. As he approached, I noticed a snot nosed brat running up towards him as his stupid mother chased behind him.

"Hey watch out!" I called, but it was too late. The little shit bumped into Eren, causing the hot beverage to fly out of his hands, and onto me. Fuck.

"Shit!" I yelled, standing up quickly at the burning sensation that followed.

"Oh my GOD! Are you okay? Are you hurt?! Ahhh, Jean, get a towel, quick!" Eren called, grabbing some paper napkins and beginning to dry my slacks as quick as possible.

"It's okay, really…" I said, grabbing some paper napkins myself and helping Eren clean up the mess.

"Ughhh I am so sorry! God Eren, you're so clumsy!" another boy, presumably the one called Jean, called. He came from the back of the café and towards us, towels is hand and a grimace on his face. Off his own accord, that stupid shit also slipped in the spilled coffee, causing Eren to crack up in a fit of giggles.

Yet, all I could think of as the poor horse faced boy glared at us from his place on the ground, was the beautiful sounds of Eren's laughter. He is really something I've never experienced before. After that little fiasco, I went up to pay for my drink, again leaving a tip of fifteen bucks on the table.

"I can't accept payment for what you went through today sir… I'm sorry again." Eren said, a blush burning his cheeks. Speechless, I couldn't think but to say these words off the top of my head. "You know, you can make it up to me by calling me Levi instead of 'sir'."

That little statement made a spark in his eyes, which I really saw for the first time. I mean I've seen his eyes before, but this is something I really never got the chance to see until now.

I'm in heaven.

"Okay, Levi… Are you busy right now?" he asked, a sparkle shining so deeply in his eye.

Well that caught me off guard.

"No… What are you trying to do here?" I felt a coy smirk pull at my usually straight lips.

"I'm trying to make a good impression. Is it working?" he smiled, scratching the back of his head.

"If I said yes, would you visit with me for a while?" I ventured, feeling my cold heart heat up and begin to work.

"Definitely."

XxXxXx

For the past two hours, I felt oddly warm. I know I had a scalding hot drink poured on me earlier, but this kid has me fucked up.

"I really don't know what I want to do after college, but I hope I can continue art." He grinned, looking me dead in the eye. He seems to be a really good kid, and from our conversation, I believe that he is as great as I first preserved him to be.

"I think that you should continue on. Art is really a complicated field, so if you have what it takes, I think you should do it."

"That means a lot, Levi." He smiled kindly, putting my own smile on my face.

"And where do you go to school?" he asked, pulling his soda towards him.

"What? I'm not in school." I replied, confused as to why he would say that.

"You're not? But you look so young, I feel like I know you from somewhere, so I assumed it was from school!" he asked dumbfounded. This kid…

"I'm 27 years old kid." I stated, taking another sip of coffee myself.

"WHAT?" he gapped, smacking a fist of the table. "No way! I'm sorry if I offended you, I just thought…" he paused, looking down at his hands. Then, slowly as if the wheels in his head was turning he recognized me.

"How can I be so stupid? Aren't you Levi Ackerman?!" he asked, an even brighter smile on his face.

"How did you…" "I knew I knew you from somewhere! I've read your all your books, like all of them! I'm such a huge fan!" he gawked, smiling ear from ear.

"You are too kind." I smiled back, racking my mind to find out how I've been found out. The one thing I refuse to do is to make my face known to the public. I hate stupid things like publicity, so I refused to reveal my identity forever.

"How did you know who I am?" I asked, looking him dead in the eye.

"Ahh, a friend of my family works at the firm you go to. He gave me a picture of you and your publicist, along with himself and a few others. I think I still have it on me too…"

Thanks so much for reading See you soon

P.s…. Isn't Eren smooth as hell?


End file.
